chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Raids
=Joining a raid= To join a raid, all you need to do is click the "Raids" button at the top of the screen. On the small box on the side, there is a tab that says "Shared". Clicking that tab brings up all the raids that are open for joining. Clicking "Join" next to one of the active raids causes you to join it. Not all raids can be joined if you're not the required level. to join tier IV raids you need to be at least level 15. For tier V raids you need to be at least level 80. =Starting a raid= To create a raid, you must not be in a raid which the boss you wish to summon, regardless of tier. First, you need to have click the "Raids" button at the top of the screen. On the screen, in the left box, there will be a picture and the name of the location. The location is important as it determines which raid bosses are available to summon (check bottom chart to see the location and the respective bosses.). Gold is used to summon energy type raids while platinum is used to summon stamina type raid. The amount of gold or platinum required to summon increases as the tier increases. However, to be able to start a raid with the selected boss, you must have completed the required chapters of the respective Books and have sufficient gold or platinum to summon. Your level also determines the tier of the raid that is started, with the exception of tier IV and V raids, where you will have the choice of starting either one. Once the raid is summoned, you will have the choice to share it to your guild (if you have one) by clicking the red "Guild" button in the raid, or share it with the public by clicking the red "Share" button. If you do not wish to share it, you may still invite people personally by using the link from the "Summon Attackers" button. =Once you're in a raid= When you join or start a raid, in the box at the top right corner, you will see the name of the raid you have joined and its tier, and the name of the person who summoned it. Moving down is the time left before the raid expires and the Health of the raid boss. Next, you will have the choice to attack with 1 energy/stamina or berserk with 10/20/30 energy/stamina. Below it is the "Summon Attackers" button which gives you the link to invite others to the raid. Finally the "Retire from Raid" button, which retires you from the raid. (Caution: if you retire from a raid to join another, you will not be able to rejoin the same raid you retired from, much less loot from the raid.) On the top right corner of the screen is a box which shows the attackers and the respective damage. Below the box is the "Loot Helper" which shows you the amount of damage need reach a certain tier and bonus level. Just below the box is another box which shows the scrolls that are currently active in the raid. Note that only 3 scrolls can be active at one time, so the new scroll activated will always overwrite the oldest scroll used. Attacking The berserk option is mostly used when you wish to deal a lot of damage in a short amount of time and is useful for setting the Big Boss Bash. Berserk is also usually more consistent, compared to single attacks, but ultimately has an almost similar output. The only time you should consider using attack is when you do not have enough energy/stamina for a berserk, or when you are close to maxing out your item tier/bonus tier, or when a poison scroll is in effect. Note that the damage in raids is solely determined by the weapon equipped on yourself and your allies. Therefore the more allies you have and the more powerful your weapons are, the more damage you will be able to inflict. =Ending the raid= When the health of the boss is depleted or when the timer expires, the raid ends. If the timer expires before the boss is defeated, no loot is given. If the boss is defeated before the timer expires, congratulations, you may now click the "Loot" button to retrieve your loot. Once you retrieve your loot, you may join another similar raid, or start a new raid. Bosses Note that the boss tier depends on the level of the player who started it. Item counts and bonus levels There are three types of drop levels within a raid - Item Count, Max Item Tier and Bonus Level. Both Item Count and Max Item Tier are dependent on the current level of the player not the raid boss. Damage required is as follows: Bonus Level is based on a percentage of the boss' initial health Category:Raids